The Thorns of a Garden
by Chem Chem
Summary: Young Huntress in training Ruby Rose embarks on her journey through the prestigious Beacon Academy. On the way she'll encounter new rivals, A scheming bunch of evil do-er's and even a few romantic encounters along the way. With her Sister Yang and soon teammates Blake and Weiss. As well as deal with her past and her attempts to focus on her future only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Sprouting Flower

Ruby:  
It was a cold Autumn night in Vale, on which the shattered moon shines its brightest. Being a beacon of light in the darkness of the forest. I can't sleep, my head filled with images of my past, my judgement shrouded in a mist of uncertainty too distracting to sleep. I get out of my bed and get dressed. I slowly open the door to my room, the rest of the house being so silent the noise of the door opening quitely echos through the house. I tiptoe down the stairs trying not to wake my father and sister. I make to the front door slowly opening and closing it behind me.

The night was quite aside from the occasional rustling of leaves in the tree's and the echo or crows cawing. I decide to take my usual path through the woods to try and clear my mind of all the unwanted thoughts and distasteful memories in my head. I slowly get deeper into the forest with less leaves appearing on tree's and the indistinct chatter of ravens and crows around me on the dead tree branches.

I make it to the clearing in the forest near the cliff's edge and stand at destination which I have arrived to. I can't escape these thoughts or push them aside any longer. Unless I want them to haunt me for the rest of my days.

I sigh. "Hey Mom...I'm here" I say looking down at her grave on the cliff's edge. "It's been a while hasn't it" I say slightly shaking. "Just want to let you know I'm doing just fine" I stammer feeling tears trying to escape my eye's. Truth is I'm far from fine. Ever since she left I never really felt the same. I've been suppressing my emotions for so long I forget to function. I lose thought talking with Dad and Yang. I never seemed to find joy in things that I use to enjoy doing and this forest in particular would always serve me as a grimm reminder in the setting in which I lost my caring and loving mother, Summer Rose…

(FLASHBACK)

I remember the day before it happened I was playing on the tree's in front of my house. Climbing on the branches without a care in the world. Besides what would trouble a 7 year old, well little did I know I was going to find out for myself. I slip off one of the branches I tried holding on to. Falling hitting another branch then hitting the ground scraping both my knees in the process. I scream in pain as I see the crimson red blood run from the two gashes on my knees.

I begin to cry as I see the wound fully. I then hear a familiar voice that was fragile and calm. She picks me up in her arms and holds me in her warm caring embrace,"There there little one" she spoke softly. She ran her fingers through my dark black hair then proceeded to wipe the tears from my dirt covered face. Her voice was so soothing it made me feel at ease."Lets get you cleaned up" she said carrying me into our home.

She carries me into the kitchen and sat me on the kitchen counter. She pulled open one of the kitchen drawers and pulls out of it a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a clean white cloth. Then from a cabinet finds a box of bandages. She runs the cloth under some warm water and proceeds to clean the wound on both of my knees.

"Now this might sting a little" She said as she poured some alcohol on to the cloth. She then dabbed the alcohol covered cloth on the bear wound on one of my knees as I scream from the stinging sensation from the gash on my knee. I grip the counter and wince in pain.

"Shhhh everything will be okay Ruby" she said lovingly hugging me with one hand and stroking my head with the other hand. I slowly begin to stop screaming she then finishes cleaning my other wound and finishes bandaging me up.

"There we go, that feel better my little rose." I smile back and hug her. "I love you mommy" I said. "I love you too Ruby" she said back with a smile reassuring me with a tender kiss on my forehead. "Now go play with your sister and please be careful." she said "you got it mommy" I reply. She gives me one last kiss on the cheek and sends me on my way. Little did I know that was the last kiss she would ever give me.

I went around looking through the house for her but no sign of her. I decided to look outside the house frustrated I couldn't find her. I walk by the swing we put on a tree near our backyard and spot something on the ground, wheel tracks, more specifically the ones of my red wagon. I follow the tracks through the woods behind the house the deeper I go the more thick the branches become and the darker the sky seems to get. I keep following the tracks until I see my wagon, its red paint glistening from the sun's rays that manage to shine through the forest leaves.

I walk up to my wagon and see my sister unconscious inside the wagon. I grab her shoulder and move her a bit. "Yang...Yang! you okay, please wake up" To my relief she opens her lilac colored eyes. "Umm Ruby, what happened" she mutters clearly dazed. "I don't know mom told me to find and I looked all over, what were you doing out her by yourself sis. You know mom and dad tell us not to go this far away from the house-" I'm cut off by a loud howl, that of a Grimm.

The red eyed creatures of no soul. Our smiles of being reunited quickly fade. "We have to get out of here and fast!" Yang exclaims. She grabs my wrist and tugs me along with her dragging the wagon with the other as we run as fast as our little legs can go. We hear the crunching of leaves getting closer and closer by the second. I try running faster to keep up with my sister and trip on a tree root and fall to the floor.

"Ruby!" Yang said. She goes back to help me up but it was too late. The creature of Grimm had caught up to us. A Beowolf, a really big one. It stares the both of us down. Its red eye's piercing through our very souls. I felt genuine fear for the first time until Yang breaks the silence. "Your not hurting my sister." she said with an angry tone as her eyes glow red. "I won't let you!" she yells at it her hands turned to fists. The Beowolf charges at her and swings at her with his sharp claws. Yang instinctively rolls under its attack and unleashes a strong right fist under the Grimms chin, uppercutting it as the red eyed beast falls over.

"See Rubes I won't let anything hurt you" she said in heavy breathes clearly tired from our encounter. We both turn our backs on the creature towards to the wagon. Big Mistake. The Beowolf had gotten up back up only dazed by Yang's punch. My back still turned I hear a swipe like small knives cutting through air andI then followed by a loud thud. I turn to see Yang unconscious on the ground at the base of a tree.

"Y-yang..." I said as reality sunk in I began shaking with fear. The Beowolf turns its attention to me. I begin to back away slowly tripping once more falling flat on my back. The Beowolf holds me down with one of its huge paws and tugs me around like a child playing with its food. Then it sinks its sharp white fangs into my shoulder, cutting through my flesh like a hot knife through butter. I scream in pain at the top of my lungs. Thoughts running through my head thinking thinking that surely he's where my life would end.

I shake filled with fear and disbelief, my eye's wonder looking at my surroundings, my injured sister splayed across a tree, the red shining eyes glaring at me. I want to go help Yang but how. How can I be at her side if I'm bleeding almost too weak to stand let alone walk. With almost no feeling in my left shoulder. Not to mention the force of the dark creature pressing me against the ground, ready to put my life to a slow painful end.

But I...have to try. I tried crawling out from the large claw in had on me but it only pressed it on me with more force. I feel my shoulder shattering, the pain pulsing through my body as a scream in agonizing pain. Then I hear the howl of more Grimm being attracted from my shrieking vocal distress.

Which catches the attention of the Beowolf holding me down who then loosens its hold on me. I suddenly feel the pain in my shoulder almost neutralize, like a warm force field like feeling around my wound along with the rest of my body.

I suddenly feel a little inner strength pulse through me and I manage to crawl out of its grip while the Beowolf is distracted seizing my opportunity and run to Yang's aid in what felt like an instant.

Little did I know at the time that it was in an instant. I pick her up with a second wind helping me lift her and rush her to my wagon putting her inside and grabbing the handle of my wagon.

To my dismay the Beowolf focused on me and growled ready to strike. I tug on the handle and push off my left foot into a sprint. It starts to gain on me with my small head start quickly fading away. I then feel my legs move faster and faster, tree's passing by me in a blurr. I turn back to see the Beowolf getting farther and farther from my line of sight through the storm of bright red rose petals trailing behind me.

Despite this I keep running and running. Step after step soon those steps turn to feet, which the turn to miles, miles turn to kilometers. I felt as if I'd been running for hours not slowing down in the slightest. I then smell smoke and see it coming from a brick chimney in the distance that I glance at in the horizon visible its appearance filling me with determination to run as fast as my small legs could carry.

I make it to the clearing in which the smoke was coming from and see the tinted blue windows of the a two story log cabin that I call home. The adrenaline that had kept me moving now begins to fade as I begin to limp to my front door still pulling the wagon along with my sister. I manage 4 hard knocks on the front door before collapsing on the floor. The shocked expression on my father's face being the last things my tired silver eye's saw that night before my world came to darkness and I passed out.

( END OF FLASHBACK)

My train of thought derailed as I hear that ever so familiar howl. It's gotten too dark. "Well I'll see you later mom." I say the words struggling to leave my mouth until I sense an familiar presence and hear large heavy footsteps. An Ursa, a soulless black and white creature in the shape of a bear with white spikes coming out of its back. I reach behind my back for my weapon but...I can't grab it...my crescent rose I had left leaning on my dresser in my bedroom. How could I be so careless to leave the safety of my home without my weapon at my side.

I stare the beast down until it finally charges at me knowing full and well it has me cornered. At the cliff's edge the only way I can go being down. Straight down.

Suddenly I hear the loud bang of gunpowder and the clash of a fist against the Ursa launching it off the edge and down on to the sharp spirals of rock protruding from the sea and to the creatures inevitable death.

"Care to explain what your doing here" the charismatic blonde spoke. "It's none of your business Yang" I say. "Don't give me that attitude Ruby...I just...I'm worried about you." she spoke softly. Then a sudden silence filled the air. So quiet you could hear the quiet winds coming from the blue ocean and the crashing of waves at the base of the cliff.

"I know its hard Ruby" she began to speak once more. "You don't understand" I snap back at her. "Yes I do Ruby I get it. I miss her too but one day you'll have to get over it. I'm still just as hurt as you."she said with a calm tone being present.

"Why should you be at least you still have both your parents!" tears begin to come out of my eye again this time I can't contain them as the come out freely. All that pent up emotion showing.

"Ruby..." she walks over to me and picks me up in her strong toned arms holding me close, her chest in my face her warmth engulfing my body in her soothing heat, calming me down. "It's okay Ruby everything will be okay" she tries to reassure me.

She carries me back to our home the sky showing signs of early morning. Light reds and blues with a tint of yellow. A cacophony of colors closing this terrible day and showing the start of a new.

 **( I hope you guys enjoyed beginning of my New RWBY Fanfic. Im new to this community and hope to improve with my time here. Please comment and review this chapter, what do you think I did well. What you would have liked better or any questions and make sure to address them in the next chapter. And As always Thanks for reading)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adapt and Overcome

 **(this was a genuine struggle to write in what I wanted to fit in without going to ahead of myself. I hope you enjoy it. It's late but At this point it would be more surprising if it was published on time. Regardless I hope you enjoy** )

Morning arose just like any other. Because of last night's incident. I didn't manage to get much sleep because of it. My hair a mess and my boots still on. I jump out of bed in the clothes from last night.

I rub my eyes trying to wake up completely and yawn. My room a mess, very unlike me but after the past few days who would blame me for forgetting such a mundane task like cleaning my room. I then turn the door knob and open it wide

The smell of morning aromas hits me like a gust of wind blowing on to my face. The smell of bacon being cooked and the sizzle it makes was leading me to the kitchen where Yang was sat at the table in her pajamas with a plate of toast in front of her and an open jar of honey.

"Hey Sweetie" I hear the familiar voice call.

"Hey Dad" I say back to him in the most chipper tone I can make.

" did you get a good night's sleep" he asks me with a bright attitude.

"Yeah dad I slept well" I reply to him.

"Good, and I made your favorite just for you honey" He states as he points to a plate of chocolate pancakes on the kitchen table next to Yang.

He then turns his attention away from the breakfast he was cooking for himself and kisses me on the cheek.

"Better start eating before they get cold. That or your sister might eat them." he says jokingly.

I smile back at him "Thanks dad".

I take my seat next to Yang and begin to cover my pancakes in syrup.

"Hey Rubes" she says as she wipes some extra honey out of the corner of her mouth and licking her lips.

"Hi Yang" I try to say with a positive attitude.

"You took a while to wake up sis. Was it another bad dream." she says teasing me.

"Ha-ha very funny Yang." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes at her.

My dad then finishes making his breakfast and sits down across from the two of us with a big grin on his face before then eating a piece of bacon.

"What's so funny dad" Yang asks with a raise eyebrow.

"Oh nothing it's just somebody... Got Accepted into Beacon Academy!" he exclaims positively with that Dad flare holding up Yang's acceptance letter.

"For Remnant sake! Dad REALLY!" Yang hollers excited standing out of her chair.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie." he says with a big glad grin his arms open towards her.

Yang immediately leaps over the table in one single bound and hugs him tightly, lifting him off the ground.

"I'm so proud of you" He says while playful ruffling her hair.

"Congrats Yang" I say to her.

"Thank's Ruby" she says putting our dad down slowly the look on his face being a little stunned by Yang's sudden burst of happiness.

"The letter here says that you start in 2 weeks so I hope you get ready." he tries to address in a fancy way.

"This is so awesome. I can't wait to start learning to become a huntress and kick some serious butt" she says cheerfully punching her fists together.

"Now don't too get carried away Yang this is a one and a lifetime opportunity." My dad points out to her.

"That's cool I'll just get ready everyday until then." she says confidently sitting back in her chair.

"And I can help you out Yang" I remark quickly after she was done talking.

"that would be great, thanks Ruby" she gets out of her chair and races upstairs going into her room. She then rushes down the stairs her top not all the way down, her scarf crooked and her jacket hanging off one shoulder

"I need to get ready. There's no time to waste" she says struggling to slip her socks on as she hops down the stairs and sits on the couch.

"Yang what's the hurry-" I walk into the living room and see her. "Jeez Yang your shirt!"

"Oh god Ruby look away!" she hollers while finishing putting on her boots and and tying a purple bandana to her leg.

"Sorry you couldn't change in your room." I say stating the obvious putting my hands over my eye's.

"OKAY I'm done Ruby you can look now" straightening her clothes as I take my hands off my face and open my eyes.

"What do you think of my outfit" she says gesturing to herself.

"You look really pretty Yang" I reassure her with a toothy grin. She smiles back at me and stands up patting me on the head.

"I know that in a few days I'll be gone but I don't want this to discourage you. Eventually you'll get accepted into Beacon. I know you have the talent and you definitely have the skill and when you get there, I'll be there to for you." She finishes she speech by putting her hand on her shoulder, looking at me eye to eye. Her lilac hues bringing out a warm grin on my face.

"Thank's Yang" I say a hopeful look on my face returning her smile with one of my own.

"Anytime Ruby" she says patting me on the head.

"What's going on in there girls" my dad shouts from the kitchen.

"I'm heading off into town to get ready for Beacon, Ruby's coming with me is that okay." Yang replies to him with some excitement. We both wait in anticipation.

"Sure just make sure to come back at a reasonable hour. I don't want you two missing any sleep." he hollers back his response.

"Thank's Dad your the best." she says back to him.

" C'mon Rubes lets go." she tells me and opens the door. The beaming sunlight shining bright through the door frame as she steps out and I follow her, eager to help my loving sister.

(why was Yang eating toast with honey out of all things. Where are Ruby and Yang headed. And will Tai ever have anymore screen time in this story. Find out next time on RWBY)

We both step out though the door frame. The bright light from outside blinding us for a few seconds until our eyes adjust to the sun's rays.

"Where are we going first Yang" I ask curious of her plans.

"Well first Let's go and tune up my bike" She answers. Walking towards the garage signalling for me to follow. "Come on slowpoke bike won't fix itself"

I scurry along quickly behind her to catch up as I catch up to her as the garage door opens revealing her yellow bike. The orange decals of the motorcycle glistening in the sunlight rivaling the sun itself.

"Ain't she a beauty" Yang says proudly of her homemade bike she made with her own two hands when she was 15. I remember her buying the parts and making it on her own. Somethings she's awfully proud of.

"Just like her owner" I smile at her.

"Aww thanks Rubes" she says smiling back at me. "Now get on I need to go downtown to buy a few parts to fix her up"

She sits on the motorcycle handing me her helmet. "I only have one. Trying to keep you safe Rubes"

"Thanks Yang" I put on her helmet and sit behind her as she revs up the engine and gets ready to take off.

"Hold on tight" I wrap my arms around her torso tightly to make sure I wouldn't fall off her bike as she speeds out of the garage and into the dirt road ahead.

The wind blowing in my face along with Yang's long golden locks flowing in the wind and in my face. The familiar smells of trees and pines hit me along with the wind as we go down the dirt road. The forest passes us by in different arrangements and shades of green.

I look up into the crystal clear blue sky not a single cloud in sight. The sun shining as bright as ever since we started out on our trip 2 hours ago. I thought back to last night when I couldn't sleep. Past memories trying to resurface as they always do. Insomnia becoming a personal friend of mine. Sleepless night after sleepless night.

I finally decide to come face to face with my past like meeting an ex lover after a terrible falling apart for another time to try and rekindle the flames that can no longer burn.

I tried my best but I didn't get anything out of it. Trying to bury the hatchet only led to me digging it out of the ground. Fragments of it coming back to me but not being able to piece it together. But I do remember something from my last night encounter. Yang, her strong presents resonating bright red aura like flames hotter than sun in the middle of July.

Wiping tears from eyes as the Grimm stood in front of me until the blonde beauty launches the dark creature off of the windy cliff to its doom. That person was Yang. Yang was the person who helped me the most after my mom died.

The day after it happened she went into my room and made me a plate of cookies trying her best to cheer me up. Along with the plate she had left a note with a little smiley drawn on it.  
The same note I keep to this day in my ammo pouch around my waist. From that day on she would always make me a plate of cookies on that day.

I finally snap out of my deep thought when Yang talks to me as the bike slows down a little so she could hear me over the wind.

"You need anything after I'm done running these few errands?" she inquires.

"Maybe we could co to the dust shop, I'm kinda low on ammo for my scythe" I reply back to her

"Ya know what I'll do you one better, anything you want from the store is on my Rubes" Yang says with enthusiasm.

I hug her chest as I get a face full of her blonde locks in my face. "Your so awesome Yang. Thank you"

"Anything for my little sis" she says back to me.

The motorcycle comes to a slow stop as we arrive at large entrance of the body shop. Me and Yang both get off as I remove the helmet. Wrenches, drills and other heavy machinery and equipment around us with a stack of tires in one corner of the grey brick building.

Yang walks towards one of the mechanics and starts telling him the problems and concerns she has with her bike and then pays him some lien. I look around seeing some of the other mechanics working on different vehicle's some looking through supplies, working the lifting machines and a few gawking at Yang as she walks towards me.

"Well I got done talking with one of the mechanics. Its gotten a little late since we left the house. There's a small diner around the corner if your hungry." Yang says.

"That sounds like a great Idea Yang lets go. Kill some time until your motorcycle is ready to go"

Me and Yang walk out greeted to the slightly darker sky as the sun seems a few hours from setting as we turn the corner from the mechanic shop. The street lacking people only seeing the occasional person through a store window. Yang opens the glass door to the diner.

"After you my sweet little sister"

"Thank you my very "emotional sister" I say jokingly.

"Real funny Rubes" she says sarcastically closing the door behind herself.

I follow her to a booth next to a window and sit down with her. Then one of the waitresses come up to our table. Her hair a dirty blonde color, her eyes a brown color with long legs and broad shoulders. Her facial features seeming delicate her body slim and lean. On her uniform read a nametag labeled "Kristen".

"Hello welcome to Cianwood Diner may I please take your order" she spoke with confidence.

"Can I have just have a cup of coffee" Yang ordered.

"Certainly" she wrote down in her small notepad. "And what would you like" she said turning in my direction.

"Umm can I please have a grilled cheese with some french fries" I said embarrassed of my order.

"Okay" she jots down quickly in her notepad. "It'll be a few minutes."

"Thank you" Yang says as our waiter walks off with our order into the kitchen.

"Everything going okay at Signal" Yang asks trying to start conversation.

"I've been doing well that's too Uncle Qrow teaching me. I really owe it to him for teaching."

"Oh yeah Uncle Qrow, I remember how terrible you were with your weapon when you first started" Yang points out.

"Remember the time you almost shot dad by accident" Yang says jokingly.

"I said I was sorry. How was I supposed to know it also had a gun" I point out to her.

"Well there is a sniper sight on the handle and a trigger near the end of the handle" Yang states.

"Well still you should warn a girl first about that and besides I was like 10 years old" I say trying to make the situation more understandable.

"That's in the past. That just shows how far you've come. Your one of Signals best student's and hey don't tell Qrow I said this but I think your better than him with a scythe"

"You think so" I ask curiously.

"Well That's what I think at least"

The waiter comes back out with order and places it on our table

"You don't happen to be Ruby Rose by any chance" she asks a little excited.

"The one and the only" Yang answers her.

"I loved your performance in the student tournament at Signal last year. You were SO Awesome." she said as she made punching and slashing gestures.

"Aww Thank you" I say blushing at her compliments.

"Can I have an autograph" she says thrilled.

"Really from me, Of course" she hands me a pen and I sign my name on a napkin and hand it to her.

"There you go"

"Thank you so much" she skips away gleefully.

"Well wasn't that a nice surprise eh Ruby" Yang points to Kisten skipping away.

"I can't believe it" I say still shocked.

"On the bright side your not in Beacon but you already have a fan. Look at it that way" Yang says smiling.

Suddenly we hear explosion sets off in the distance in the direction of the cities central district.

"What the hell was that" A person in the diner exclaims.

"Wait here Ruby" Yang states with a serious tone.

"But I can help too-"

"It's too dangerous" Yang says as she actives ember celica as she runs out of the diner.

I look up to the TV in the corner of the diner above the counter tops and see the News Bulletin a Robbery in place at the Dust Shop at the city Center.

I swing the diner door open and unfold my scythe as I see Yang pass me by on her Motorcycle heading towards the smoke coming from the cities central district.

 **(there is that chapter done and "dusted" eh eh what no good. What trouble occurred in the city and Ruby "Rose" to the occasion. Now you have to admit that was a good one. Next chapter will be out as soon as humanly possible. Thank you for reading Comments and criticism are really appreciated.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vale's Dust District

Yang:

I run the corner quickly off to the mechanic which was an arms length away. I open the door with force and see the workers looking at a new bulletin on the TV screen from the open door of there break room.

I turn to one of the employees "where's my bike its an emergency" I say in a hurry.

"well we just finished a few of your requests. If it's a real emergency then It's over there-" I interrupt him mid sentence and hop on my bike opening their garage door and revving up the engine before taking off in a hurry.

I bolt down the streets of Vale in what appears to be a flash as I pass small businesses and stores in a blurr just passing a red and black blur before going to a cool 90mph flying down the city streets. The center of Vale is going to take a while to get to. The cities a real dense area of business and trades. With a while circle of shopping districts surrounding the scene of the crime. The Largest Dust Store in Vale. A total of 10 floors all dedicated to Dust and Dust related products.

I turn a few more corners, make a few close calls because of my unorthodox shortcuts through alleyways and miniature park's and arrive at the scene of the crime. The building itself is covered with police cars and officers even some military vehicles were surrounding the huge structure. The flashing of red and blue lights and some officers discussing their plan on how to deal with the situation.

I get off my bike and run towards the building only to be stopped by one of the police officers.

"Sorry but we can't allow any civilians past this point" the tall muscular police officer states with a low pitched voice.

" But I can help bring them out I'm a-"

"No buts young lady I don't want to see you anywhere around these premises do I make myself clear" He states with authority.

I exhale in frustration "Yes officer I understand."

I hear a megaphone nearby. "Roman Torchwick we know you and your goons are in there come out with your hands up. We have the place surrounded." a man behind the speaker announces.

I need to find a way in before they make those crooks do something irrational and put all this civilians watching in danger. But how.

Ruby:  
I continue to run down the street going faster and faster with my semblance. Leaving a storm of rose petals in my wake as I leap through and across streets avoiding pedestrians along my way to the center of the city. The closer I get to the middle the more condensed the streets become with people and police officers alike, barriers preventing people from getting closer to the sight of the crime.

I walked across trying to navigate around the sea of people to try and find Yang, or at least a way to get through the barrier and help drive those criminals out whether the police want me to or not. After looking around the circle of officer blockades preventing me from going in I can find a single unguarded area that I can sneak through unnoticed but to no success. I scoff at my unfortunate, _How am going to get in_ I think to myself. With no way from ground level, the idea hits me almost instantly as I look up to the sky and see a flock of birds fly by. The sky, I can get OVER the barrier and get to the building.

If I can get on another building close by I can jump over the officers keeping me from getting to the scene of the crime. I quickly bolt towards an large empty parking garage quickly making my way through all the floor till arriving to the very top.

I look over the street and the buildings ahead with just as many officers behind the barrier as there are guarding the outside. _I'm not gonna make it past them without one of them stopping me and maybe even arrest me for trespassing_ I ponder to myself, how can I throw myself across even farther past them. I search the top of the parking building and find a long rubber hose probably belonging to a large water pump, I drag it to the edge of the building and tie either ends to two poles. I pull the the hose back step by step the tension becoming more and more apparent from stretching it back all the way. I unfold my scythe and stab it through a part of the hose the end of the scythe burying itself a little into the concrete flooring.

I step in front of the makeshift slingshot that I just created and aim myself towards the huge building at the middle of the city otherwise known as the largest Dust Shop in Vale. moving a little to the left I get closer to the ground so it propels me into the air and not crashing into the buildings ahead of me. With some effort I pull my scythe out of the hose, it releasing all that tension and launching me into the air at a fast speed, as I soar clear over the buildings and police barricades towards the Large Dust Building. Afraid I won't have enough momentum to make it on the roof like planned I fire my scythes sniper rifle behind me propeling me farther along as I reach the top of the building in a few seconds. I quickly roll to cushion my landing on the top of the building. I take a look at my surroundings and see not a single person on the roof. I walk over to the door leading to the inside of the tall building and fold my scythe into rifle mode and shoot the locked door knob, the door slowly creaked open.

I enter the small room and look around, it appear to be an empty break room of sorts for employees the lights off mere silhouettes being all I can make out near top floor. The crooks must have cut the power. Looking to the corner of the room I see and elevator shaft. Deciding that was a bad idea to go though down the cables make noise and alert them that I'm here I take the more practical approach and make my cautions descent down the stairs calculating every step down what appear a few seconds i approach the first door jiggling the handle, the door being locked. I keep doing this for 2 more floors and begin to get frustrated until the 4th door the 5th floor from the top of the building opens. I walk in and I'm greeted with the sight of large glass tubes going from the floor to the ceiling full of different colored dust from light colors such as red, yellow a light sky blue and orange to more dark bolder colors such as purple, crimson, dark emerald greens and blues. The shelves full of dust infused ammunition and accessories, half the walls being made of glass windows and the other half being sturdy beige walls. While the middle of the room had a large rectangular desk of mahogany wood sleek and polished with several large glass display cases with dust crystals with every color imaginable. _Guess they didn't get to loot this room yet_ I think to myself.

Suddenly I hear distant yelling like someone barking order to several people, then I hear the shatter of glass and followed by grunts and footsteps. They're nearby, they might be a few floor beneath. I can't take the stairs down again they might stop me and if there as as many of them as I think I may not be able to take them out in such a small space. I would definitely be overwhelmed with so many of them in a small space. I look above me and see the vent cover missing and leap up into the vent maneuvering around the small metal corridors through twists and turns, the noise they were making the only thing telling me to where they are.

The noises get louder and louder, I must be close to where they are and I was right. I find the room where the noises were coming from and see 5 grunts at the entrance to the floor, peeking through the grate I see their black suits and red glasses 3 carrying dust ammo form this floor to a lower floor while 2 of them appear to be scouting out the rest of the floor. As I see one pass by my vent Im in and slowly remove the cover and hide behind one of the shelves waiting for him to circle the perimeter once more. As I see him come round for the second time I take position behind the corner of the isle and as he turns the corner I swing my scythe like a mallet hitting him on the head with the blunt end as his body hits the ground like a bag of bricks.

"What's going on there!" a loud voice bellows from what appears to be a few isle away. I quickly panic and roll the unconscious man in the lowest shelf and hide him behind some dust crystal boxes for camouflage. Then taking another position hiding behind the opposite corner of the isle from where the loud voice came from, ready to ambush him if he comes this way. Peeking around the corner I see him coming this way. An indistinguishable amount of ammunition and dust containers scattered around the floor in front of where I hid him. The man approaches the hiding stop and begins moving the small boxes out of the way. I see my opportunity and come from around the corner my scythe folded into sniper mode and fire three accurate shot hitting him in the head and twice in the chest. The recoil taking him all the way to the end of the isle where he lay dead.

I sigh in relief that it's over for now. They must know that I'm here. There should be only three more on this floor but knowing if they had her the sniper shots they definitely alerted the rest of them as I hide on one of the top shelves high enough to see the rest of the floor I overhear one of their conversation.

"What the hell was that" one spoke in a worried tone, the weakest link.

"I have no idea but something tells me one of those cops found a way in" another spoke.

"But how, I swear I closed off all the entrances and barricaded the emergency escapes" the weak toned one spoke once more.

"Those damn fucking pigs. Trying to ruin our fun. the boss won't be happy to hear this. Tell you what I want you two to find our intruder and take them out got it. I'll finish taking this last few crates to Roman and then were making a break to the roof of this place. Capiche" another one spoke a tall muscular man.

"Gotcha, c'mon you can finish moving the dust and will "take care" of this little friend of ours"

The tall muscular man nods to the two of them.

"If you get em I might put in a good word about you two to Roman maybe you'll get a raise."

The two seem happy to hear the chance of more money and the other two disperse back into the isles as the large grunt picks up two crates filled with dust, one on each shoulder.

I jump off my look out shelf and sneak around looking for the other two watching the main isle down the middle of all the shelves.

I see a set off red lenses in the dark room in the corner off my eye. I then turn forward and see another. I quickly fire to the shadowy figure in front of me as it jumps for cover and the bullet goes in the wall. I turn back to the one behind me and fire off three successive shots at him. Hearing grunts of anguish as some of the bullets graze him as he fall behind cover.

I walk over the other way towards him as he swings a crowbar that I barely manage to block it with the scythe the two metals clanging loudly. I quickly use my semblance and knock him off balance as he lands against one of the glass display cases behind him.

"Your going to pay for that kid" he snarls at me then charges forward as if the grazed shots had no effect.

Quickly I unfold the scythe completely and change him until I feel something grab my cloak and slam me into the large dust shelf next to me with such force that I knock it over.

"Can't believe were getting hassled by a little girl" one of them says

"Your a long way from grandma's house kid" one of the two grunts says in a cocky tone as they see my sprawled body covered by my red cloak.

I hear one of them cock a gun.

"This is what you get trying to be the hero. It's nothing personal"

Before he pulls the trigger I use my semblance and swing at the two of them with my fully extended scythe sending the two flying into a thick glass case full of large dust crystals smashing it, the two buried under glass shards and colorful dust fragments.

A cacophony of shelves tumbling around where the two lay dead on the ground.

"What the hell's going on you two!" the tall well built crook returned from the staircase only mere feet from where the two others lay. As he turns his head from the scene he sees me.

"So this was your doing" he says as he drops the crate of dust crystals he came for.

"Time to teach you a lesson kid, this is what you get for playing the hero!" he charges at me his arms appear more bigger than they seemed as he gallops towards me

I instinctively get out of his way, he turns and throws a punch at me as I disappear in a flurry of rose petals. I continue to run around him trapping him in a vortex until without warning he emits a burst of wind of his own appearing to come from his feet.

I fall of balance and tumble and slide across the ground a wall stopping me. He runs towards me and leaps into the air crashing down with a fist, as I just barely manage to move out of the way of his fist, it going through the floor leaving a large crater.

I then point my scythes sniper barrel towards the floor and fire the recoil sending my kick straight into the crooks chest launching him back atop the crate of dust he left by the stairs

I aim my sniper sight towards the box.

"And this is what you get for playing the villain" I pull the trigger and fire my shot the bullet easily piercing the wooden crate and exploding sending dust everywhere out from the flashing fire, smoke coming out in every direction the explosion being strong enough to shatter the windows on the floor leaving a hole on the buildings structure, shrapnel going in every direction ripping my clothes and leaving small holes in my cloak.

Yang:

I keep looking for a way past this barrier to get in. I can help, if anything I can do more than they can if only they would let me. And like that all of a sudden I hear a loud explosion from above me smoke coming from the side of the large dust shop even flames from the explosion clearly visible from the outside. The streets go crazy as innocent civilians run away from the scene seeking cover behind things such as cars and other shops. With all the madness happening the cops find it harder and harder to keep people calm from all the chaos that has just occured. Finding my opportunity I find a hole in their barricades and run towards the large building. I just hope Ruby listened and didn't do anything stupid.

 **(I hope you guys enjoyed this part of Thorns of a Garden, I was concerned that I wasn't gonna be able to publish on time with the website having maintenance problems. And no I don't have an actual schedule I just try to post at least 1 new chapter every 8-10 days or so but if the story really takes off best believe I will make this more of a top priority because people reading my work always motivates me to work more and more. Please Comment and Review id love to hear your opinions and criticism and as always I hope you have a good day, night or morning and I'll see you all in the next chapter)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confrontation

( **Sorry this chapter took so long to get out to you guys , I was having computer troubles and found it hard to find somewhere to write. But without further ado here's chapter 4)**

Ruby:

Smoke and ash hits my face as it clears away from my vision of sight. I begin to stand back up on my feet from being tossed across the room from the explosion a small cut on my cheek and some scrapes on my hands and knees. I look around the room and the large hole in the side of the building catches my attention. Pieces of the wall and debris scattered all around the explosion being so strong that it knocked over all the shelves around it. I pick up my scythe and fold it up completely staring down the intact staircase leading down to the ground floor. Those thugs must still be in the building but I'm sure that explosion caught their attention. I head down the stairs well alert and ready to fight if need be. My heart pounding against my chest with each and every step I take down the flight of stairs.

Floor after floor they seem to be nowhere in sight. The floors completely empty the shelves hold nothing the glass display cases shattered even the dust dispensing tubes fully drained of their magical substance. As I get closer I begin to hear the screeching of wheels and the noises of the police sirens sounding like there are more officers at the scene. I soon see a few thugs carrying some dust containers down the stairs. Quickly I take cover behind some shelves and slowly work my way towards them not making a sound as I approached. One of the thugs turns his back as he carries the large dust container down a flight of stairs with other thug I jump out and shove him with force using my semblance to ram him down the stairs, shoving the container on top of the other delinquent crushing him as the two along with the container tumble down the stairs. "What the hell was that!?" I hear a loud voice yell from the bottom of the stairs. Taking aim with my sniper rifle scope shooting him the seconds he pokes his head out.

"Maxwell it cannot possibly take that long to deal with a small child" an arrogant voice calls as if this person had run out of patience, clearly different from all the other voices of the thugs, this one sounds more calm and "normal" than they other brute low pitched voices. I then see a bowler hat poke out of the stairway corner and fire off another round just missing the hat by mere centimeters.

"Okay okay you've got a weapon. Now I see why your a problem." he says to himself.

"How about this little red, let's make a deal. You put the gun down and we can talk this through huh. Kinda trying to run a business at the moment so if you could just cease your fire that would be great."

I see him try and get in through the doorway and I shoot at him again. This time a bullet grazes his arm.

"Gah! Ahh mmh you cursed brat!" he yells out in anger and pain holding on to his damaged arm."

"Alright that's it!" his patience clearly ran out he opens the bottom of his cane to expose the barrel of a weapon a fireball emerging from the end of the cane.

I quickly run away from my dust crate cover up the stairs 3 flights up with my semblance before the fireball hits the crate exploding with a loud bang leaving a ringing in my ears as the dust and smoke settled down, leaving another hole in the buildings structure. Then suddenly a shift in the large building as it leans to its side as the damage takes it toll.

Yang:

I turn to the noise of what I dread to imagine it is. Another explosion this one even bigger than the first one. With even large chunks of the building headed to the ground below creating massive dust clouds even causing police to fall back as I take cover behind one of the police cars.

As the dust starts to settle the police officers start to point their pistols and rifles towards the entrance of the dust crystal buildings.

Then suddenly I hear the popping sound of something being shot out of a tube then following that sound being smaller yet recognizable blast of an explosion, that of grenades and pipe bombs. All being scattered across the front at random coming from the dust covered doors of the dust building. As I jump out from the police car I was hiding behind before a stray grenade blows it to pieces.

Looking at my surroundings the police start to try and close the gap firing back at the entrance as the dust finally becomes more transparent when more explosions go off around me. Only half of the original police force still left from the beginning of the whole thing.

The a horde of jet black vans with some having automatic guns perched on them drive around from behind us.

Taking action I activate Ember Celica and fire off towards one of the trucks headed are way propelling myself from the recoil and punch right into the front of it sending it into another nearby building.

I then make quick work of most of the grunts headed my way as I look over and see most of the regular police struggling and those in the special police unit doing just as good as them.

I clear the most of the cars until I turn to notice the police have mostly retreated from the chaos and though all that was happening the thugs that were inside step out. All of them wearing mostly black with hoods on their heads minus one wearing a white trench coat and black bowler hat with a fringe of orange red hair covering a side of his face sporting a cane in his right hand.

"Alright boys time to make our escape. Didn't think these cops would get rid of our get away vehicle but no matter." he pulls out some device and speaks into it. And almost immediately a large armored helicopter arrives on the scene hovering above them lowering down large steel threaded ropes with hooks that they attach to the duct crates that they dragged out of the building.

"Hey!" I shout over to them as they try finishing tying the crates down.

The orange haired man turns to my direction. "Who let school out early, are you lost girl, do you have the slightest clue who your talking to?"

"Thing is I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into." I cock my gauntlets and reload them in one swift movement.

"Fine then, please entertain me. Get her!" he instructs to his grunts.

The ten black hooded grunt's charge at me with rifles and crowbars, firing bullets as those with crowbars get closer to me and swing rapidly.

I run towards them instinctively getting out of the way of the bullets dodging them left and right, then I jump up in the air and striking the ground with a full shotgun shells of ammunition making a large crater in the pavement launching half of them in the air, and as they land I punch each and every single one towards those with the rifles taking them all out in two fluid movements.

"Not bad You clearly seem to be a threat, oh no I'm _Sooo_ Scared, what are you going to do punch me to death oh please." he says sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Well it has been a _totally_ huge waste of my time but thanks for amusing me, it's been fun but it's time I do something valuable with my time." He calls out to above and a rope ladder comes down to him and he climbs on it and as the helicopter begins to ascend up into the sky with the two large grey crates.

"What did you say! Your not getting away that easy you arrogant thief!" I jump up and fire off my gauntlets and propel myself towards him with my right arm cocked back ready to smash him into pieces with one punch.

In a blind of rage all this had happened, my hair up in flames my mind racing, as piecing red eyes appear on my face. It soon turned to a big mistake as he points his cane towards me, still a good distance away from me, he then pulls a hidden trigger aiming a hidden cross hair and pulling the trigger with a lone large fireball flying my way, engulfed in orange and red flames rivaling those resonating from my golden hair. What I had done I soon learned to regret.

Ruby:

The smoke cleared completely as The building started to wobble I jumped over the gap made on the stairs by the explosion. I scan the ground floor and see no one there with the front glass doors smashed and wide open the shelves just like the ones previous already empty but soon start to hear gunshots and explosions coming from outside. I walk out towards the outside and see the same orange haired man making an escape on a ladder as I see Yang rush towards him seeing her fly through the sky.

I see him pull out the cane which he had shot at me previously and saw the look in Yang's eyes, with a full anger and rage that seem unquenchable and burning as brightly as the fires around them. But before I could say anything to warn her had already pulled the trigger launching a fireball towards her as I saw on in horror the way for that instant everything moved slowly and the world seemed to stand still until the fireball his my sister. Her fate sealed as the two fires collided and the artificial one coming out victorious as I saw Yang fall to the ground covered in smoke and burns on her bare skin her fiery demeanor clearly faded as the mysterious orange haired man got away.

I run over to her aid and look at her pale skin with burns and ash around her clothes her bright blonde hair covered in soot and ash. I call for help to arrive trying to wake my sister but to no avail.

( **I hope you guys enjoyed my the recent but late addition to my story, sorry again that it was so late to come out. If you enjoyed please review and follow and make sure to comment your questions and or suggestions. Thank you)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Sun Dragon's Roost

Ruby:

It had been six days since the incident at the city shopping districts Dust Building.

Yang has been unconscious since what had happened to her, the doctors said that the injury she had sustained were serious and was in critical condition when the ambulances came,one of the special healing units took care of her when they got us to the hospital. Trained professionals with amplified healing auras that could heal the most severe of injuries. Luckily they got her to them in time to heal her third degree burns and some of her damaged hair from the fire. But the point blank range and shock of it hitting her has kept her comatose ever since.

I wish she would wake up, I really miss having her around the house has been really quiet since she's been in the hospital. I walk past her room every so often looking in her room, lying in her bed terrible thoughts flooding into my head. _What if she doesn't wake up, It was all my fault,_ Shaking those thoughts out of my head I Get up and walk out and feel different the second I step out I feel different. Like a gloomy and wistful feeling surround her room with her gone.

Ever since the first day me and Dad go to visit her for hours at a time. Sometimes I stay the night sleeping by her side, holding her hand when nurses aren't looking. Trying to sleep to the sound of the heart monitors beeps and the the IV's dripping sound.

Looking at her unconscious for so long just makes me yearn for her to wake up. For her to say "I'm okay Ruby" or tell me another of her terrible puns.

Sitting at the kitchen table waiting with my Dad for my Uncle so the three of us can go visit her I think the worst once again. If she doesn't wake up what will I do, Losing one family member is hard enough I can't lose two. I begin to feel tears roll of my eyes from just the thought of her eyes not opening.

"Ruby, Uncle Qrow's here it's time to go." Dad says in a grief-stricken tone.

With the time that Yang has been in the hospital it has also affected our Dads mood. He comes home from work usually when the sky is pitch black completely exhausted. Work being the only way that he feels responsible for what had happened and overworking seeming to be the way he coupes with her grief.

"Okay I'll be right there" I reply back to him standing up and wiping my tears with my sleeve. I walk over to the living room and see one of Yang's orange scarfs layed on the couch near the window sill.

The scarf fell off her when she hit the ground perfectly fine and pristine as it was always as if the fire had never happened. Taking it home since she arrived at the hospital I took it back home hoping to have a piece of her with us even if she wasn't here.

Reluctantly I take the scarf and stuffed it in my skirt pocket and walk right out of the door. The sky dimly lit with clouds hiding the afternoon sun. the color grey and depressing with small gusts of wind here and trip to the air ships towards the hospital being quite short and uneventful as I sit next to my Dad and Qrow looking out of the window impatiently tapping my finger against the glass as I see birds fly under us through the window. Breathing on the glass my warm breath fogging up the window drawing on it to distract myself and just as I felt I started waiting for us to reach the hospital we had arrived

We enter the hospital and walk towards the front desk, the main lobby well furnished and well lit to show the brightness of the white paper like walls. At the front we don't see someone behind the desk.

"Where could they be?" My Dad inquireds.

"How could they leave the front desk, don't they know some people get visitors" He then exclaims sounding more irritated.

"Calm down Tai, let's just wait for them. I'm sure they are busy with something important" Qrow calmly stated and surprisingly sober.

"Can I go look for a nurse" I ask impatiently full of energy wanting to see Yang.

He looks over to me and pats my head ruffling my hair, giving me a small smile.

"Sure kiddo go look for her, me and Tai will wait for someone to come to the front desk."

I smile back and walk down the white hall passing the front desk, as I remember the room number's. Turning a corridor, #'s 18-23-2-25 are the numbers to her room, I tell myself repeating the numbers as I turn right on to one corridor and push open another set of steel doors.

Turning more white corridors with hanging paintings and large crystal clear windows I just realize how big this hospital really is, come to think of it I have never gotten to her room on my own. I've always had a nurse take me to her room. Im sure I can find her eventually.

Yang:

Darkness comes to light, my eye open slowly and cautiously to be greeted by the bright shining lights off the hospital lights hurt my eyes but as they adjust I begin to look at my surroundings, the walls a dull white and grey mixture with a window to my right and medical equipment to my left with a closed door on the wall in front of me to my left with a small rectangular window across it in the small one patient room. My throat feels parched, my lips feel dry and corse. The blonde hair spilling over my shoulders, its original golden yellow color replaced with a dull lifeless appearance.

The beeps of the heart monitor, the dripping noise of the IV fill my ears. The I hear talking and blurred vision alerts me of a colorful flashes of light coming from the top right corner of the wall in front of me in the shape of a box.

I start to pay close attention to the voice coming from the TV.

"And in our main story comes from Downtown Vale where one of the largest Dust robberies took place. Where about 12 tons of dust worth about 2.5 million lien was stolen from the largest supplier in Remanent. Eye witnesses claim that notorious thief and crime syndicate leader Roman Torchwick is behind the robbery. More information has come to light and will come to you after this commercial break."

Then the news channel changes and I tune out from listening to the annoying over the top commercial advertisement.

Suddenly the door slowly opens and I hear an all too familiar fragile, soft, high pitched tone that I remember oh so foundly.

"Yang" the voice calls peeking her head through the door.

My eyes spot the red tuft of hair hanging on the side of her face and her curious look in her silver eyes. As she fully steps through the door I come to realize who it is.

The black outfit, the red hood, black hair and red highlights and her petite stature. Those similar traits belong to one person I know. My sister.

"Ruby" I call back to her.

In an instant I I see her rush over in a quick burst of speed, her arms wrapped around as I feel her happy energetic demeanor resonating off her.

"Oh Yang your awake!" she exclaimed in delight.

"It's been six of the most loneliest days of my life without you, I had thought we'd lost you. You wouldn't wake up." she began to speak normally that excitement gone.

"But you're finally awake and alive" she then starts grips tighter on to me as she sticks her face in my shoulder and I hear her cries of what I guess is happiness and feel her tears of joy soak into my hospital gown.

I then hug her back and active my semblance making her feel warmer and more at home, something I always did for her when she was little.

"It's okay Ruby, there's no need to cry I'm fine andI I'm not going anywhere."patting her on the back then proceeding to get her face out of my shoulder wiping her tears away as her sobbing starts to dissolve.

"Promise." she whispers in a quiet voice.

"I promise." I reassure her with the most serious voice I can make.

Then she hugs me again for what feels like time itself stopped as she does so. After a while she then pulls away and digs into her pocket pulling out my orange scarf.

She then proceeds to tie it back around my neck feeling its fabric once more on my skin, reminding me of more familiar times, normal times. Like nothing had ever happened in the first place.

"It fell off when the ambulance took you to the hospital, I had kept it home safe but thought I should bring it back."

"Thanks Rubes." I say smiling at her.

A large grin appears on the face as she hugs me again.

We then hear footsteps walking through the door and the two of us turn and see the nurse along with Dad and Uncle Qrow.

The first sight that the two see is me awake and living sitting while my little sister inon my bed hugging me.

"See I told you she would be alright." Qrow breaks the silence that was growing in the room as we made eye contact with each other.

Dad runs over to me and hugs me as well.

"We're so glad you're awake firecracker." Qrow says.

Dad pulls away from the hug.

"Don't You ever go on your own like that again Yang" he says with a serious tone.

"But Dad I had to do something-"

"I don't want to hear it Yang, do you know how worried we all were about you" his tone starting to get louder.

"Tai why don't you cut her some slack. She's a huntress it what she'll have to do"

"Don't you dare encourage her, she's still in training and inexperienced. She is in no position in taking on several crooks at once." he stops to breath then continues turning to me.

"That reckless behavior is what almost got you killed!, do you want to know what we would have done without you, do you want to end up like, like!-" his tone clearly just as harsh as it was loud.

Then the room goes silent as the nurse leaves clearly not wanting to be around this family affair.

He then stands up and takes a deep breath and the sighs.

Suddenly he punches straight through the wall near my hospital bed.

Slowly taking his first out of the drywall he steps outside of the room.

Qrow then clears his throat and starts talking.

"Dont be hard on your dad he's been really down since what had happened to you, you know how parents are Yang."

He then starts talking again.

"As for your entry into Beacon Academy. The entrance exam and ceremony was two days ago but I had a chat with the headmaster about your situation and the fact you made the news for helping the police he allowed you to start as soon as you make a full recovery."

"Don't even worry about it Uncle Qrow I'm perfectly fine." I reassure him and try to stand up but then my legs start to wobble my knees feeling weak.

He then walks over and lightly taps the back of my knees making me fall to the floor and then he lightly chuckles.

"You're not going to Beacon when you can't even stand on your own two legs."

"It should only take about half a week for you to recover the strength in your muscles from being bed bound for so long."

He then continues.

"And now that your finally we can take you home. Now the nurse will come back to help you get dressed as she left to get the rest of your clothes." He then helps me back on to the hospital bed.

"I'll l go check on your Dad. But before I leave I should let you off with good news Yang"

Both me and Ruby look up to him.

"While I was talking with the headmaster, I told him about how much Ruby had helped you drag those thugs out that he wanted to give you a chance to apply to Beacon."

Ruby's mouth drops at the good news as her silver eyes shine with excitement.

"When we get home I'll tell you when you can meet with him." he then leaves the room to look for our dad.

And with that was the beginning of Ruby's rise to her lifelong dream, and I'm so glad I can be there to help her going to to the same school. I had only been conscious for the last hour but things are finally looking up.

 **(and that wraps up the 5th installment of The Thorns of a Garden. Please make sure to check out previous chapters if you have not already to be fully caught up with the story. I put in a little sort of eater egg in the chapter so feel free to comment below if you find it. Don't be shy to leave a review and if you really liked it make sure to follow the story and pass it to your friends and I'll see all you guys and gals in the next chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Challenge

Ruby:

Things have been great since Yang came back home to rest. Dads been doing better having her home, he looks so chipper and calm like his own normal dad joke telling self.

"Ruby! Come down here for a minute" Dad calls and I hear the voice from downstairs as it echoes down the hall and through my open door frame.

I rub my eyes and slowly open them, looking at the suns rays just seeping through the cracks of the drapes sliding my legs out of bed. My bare feet hit the wooden floor of my room as I walk over and look into my dresser mirror as I yawn.

I slip off my pajama pants and put on some black shorts above the knee to look more presentable so I wouldn't appear to have been asleep until noon.

I walk down the hall and head towards the staircase when I smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. After that I skip the last few steps of the stairs and walk gleefully into the kitchen.

"Hi Dad" I say chipper and ready to eat my breakfast.

"Ruby, Please take this food to your sister" He points to a tray of pancakes with a glass of milk with a small container of syrup, its contents glistening in the light from the window it's next to.

"Alright Dad" I pick up the surprisingly heavy tray and walk back into the living room and up the staircase to Yang's room.

Since her arrival back shes just been in bed complaining how she's bored of being stuck in bed and wanting to head to beacon to go fulfill her dreams of "kicking some serious butt" and "climbing up the ladder of power, crushing those in her way."

I walk over to her bedroom door with the orange brightly colored sign on it labeled "YANG" in nice cursive letters with yellow paint, decorated with cartoon bees in every four corners. I manage to hold the tray in one arm and politely knock on the door with the other. Waiting for a moment I get no response from the other side of the door.

Hesitantly I open the door slowly not knowing what Yang can be up to. The door opens fully as I walk in and look around the room. Different somewhat assorted piles of clothes on the floor and hanging from the dresser mirror. Clearing some dirty laundry from the wooden dresser I place the tray down slowly and delicately trying not to spill its contents on the wooden top of the dresser.

Suddenly I feel strong hands grab on to the sides of my arms with an iron grip followed with a loud shout afterwards rivaling that of a car engine that's being reved up. I then leap forwards as the hands let go of me as I over jump the bed and fall on the floor from fright.

Followed by laughter as I recover from the fright I had just endured I then hear Yang's voice through the uncontrollable shrieks and snorts of laughter.

"That was hilarious! You should have seen the look on your face. God I wish I recorded it." Yang begins to say though her laughter.

"That wasn't funny Yang, you scared my half to death." I yell back to her slowly getting up from the floor dusting off my shirt and shorts.

"Oh quit complaining it was just a little harmless fun-" her words are cut short as she takes a step as her legs wobble and falls to her knees and then to her stomach in almost an instant, breaking her fall with her arms.

"Ow…." she manages to say through closed lips on the floor.

I begin to giggle as then the giggles turn to laughter.

"That's what you get for scaring me"

"Zip it Rubes" she says as she drags herself on to her bed.

"How long were you standing there that your legs fell asleep. Maybe you're still not be used to standing yet."

"I am too." she replies with a smug remark.

"Yang, you fell to the floor after taking two steps. Don't you think you're pushing yourself a little too much." I say in a empathetic voice, understanding her being injured and not being able to chase and fulfill her aspirations.

"I'm perfectly fine Ruby what do you not understand." she says sitting up on her bed.

"Now please come over here and help me walk to the kitchen."

"Yang, I just brought you breakfast. Please eat then I'll help you walk places and If you haven't noticed you've been resting for only a few days."

"Fine Rubes geez, calm down fine I'll eat." she limps over carefully towards the dresser taking the tray back to her bed and begins to savagely scarf down the pancakes as if she hasn't eaten in days.

After finishing the plate she downs the glass of milk that came with it and drinking the syrup like it was in a shot glass.

She then burps loudly and obnoxiously wiping any milk and syrup from the corners of her lips with her forearm looking at me with a smile.

"You happy now mom" she said in a playful manner.

"Very much my little goldilocks." replying to her in just as playful and sarcastic tone.

"Now help me down stairs, You heard what Uncle Qrow said after the hospital visit. He said I can go to beacon the second I feel better." her tone brighter and energetic all of a sudden full of optimism.

"But you clearly don't feel better and can't take a few steps ahead of you without falling to the ground." reminding her yet again

"That's why you're gonna help be get on my feet quicker." she annonces confidently.

"Well I would love to but how do think I'm going to help you walk?"

"Hmm" she sits upright and rubs her chin with her hand.

"That is a good question let me think" she sits there for about a few seconds.

"I got it!" she bursts out of thought and exclaims out loud.

"What did you come up with?"

"What if…" she pauses once more then continues.

"I'm gonna get the strength back in my legs by...going up stairs!"

"Going up stairs?" bewildered from her unusual plan.

"Well not just that it can be going up stairs, walking around outside into the woods, strolling around the living room." she pauses to catch her breath.

"The only way I'm going to get better is by practice, as soon as I start using my legs again I'll gain my ability to move, jump climb you name it. I just need you to help me."

"By doing what exactly." I reply to her.

"All you need to do is be my support. Just help me walk around and we can start with the stairs to get to the kitchen."

"Fine then, if you want my help so badly." I go over to the edge of the bed where she's sitting.

She then slowly rises from the bed wrapping an arm around my neck.

I then lift slowly and help her out of her room.

"See, this isn't that bad, is it Rubes"

"Actually Yang your pretty heavy." I say though quick breathes.

"Oh c'mon this is half my weight I'm still standing you know."

"Ok call my weak but I don't go out in the mornings for 5 mile runs and chin ups on tree branches"

"But you need it to get stronger."

"I don't need any of your exercises, I drink milk." I tell her proudly puffing out my chest.

"Your such a kid" she gives a light hearted smile as we descend down the stairs step by step.

We reach the bottom of the staircase and suddenly the doorbell rings cutting through the silence that was in the living room. The noise from the door bell going through the quite halls and through the doorway to the kitchen.

"Ruby could you please get the door." my dad hollers from the kitchen.

"Okay sure thing." I call back helping Yang on the couch and helping her sit down.

I walk over towards the door opening it.

At the doorstep is a girl much taller than me, about 6 inches taller. Who strikes me a bit familiar as I see her confident face and posture. Her dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, along with her sharp brown eyes and wide, broad shoulders.

Her appearance being very professional, a black button up shirt and skirt along with matching black flats on her feet.

"Is this the house of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose."

"Yes it is, and you might be." thinking it though I ask curiously.

"Wait aren't you that one girl from the diner in Vale, Kristain is it?"

"Well yes it is. I'm actually happy someone of your fame recognizes a relevant bystander such as myself." trying her best not to get overly excited.

"Wait getting off topic." she clears her throat.

"I was sent here from the prestigious Beacon Academy to deliver some news, may I please come in Miss Rose."

"Okay you may come in." I hold the door open and step aside gesturing her to enter.

As she step in she sees Yang sitting in on the couch.

"Ms Xiao Long, how are you this evening-"

"Ruby who's this girl." Yang asks stretching across the couch in a very exposing manner.

"Umm Ms."

"She's the girl from the diner the day the robbery in Vale happened, her name is Kristen." I tell her as I close the door.

"Is the diner offering us something for helping out during a robbery because if so we would gladly take a lifetime of pancakes as sufficient reward."

She then interrupts before Yang can finish.

"As I said I was sent from Beacon to relay a message from the headmaster, Professor Ozpin."

"You work for Beacon now." I ask her coming around the coffee table sitting next to Yang, her legs across my lap.

"Well my job at the diner didn't go very well. As one would imagine a clumsy waitress responsible of carrying hot foods on a tray wouldn't end well." she continues.

"But luckily I applied to a job as one of the organizers of Beacon Academy I got a job as a messenger."

"So what do you have to tell us Kristen." Yang inquires while combing a few locks of her blonde hair with her hands.

"I came to inform that Ruby is being called for her entrance exam into Beacon Academy. And if she is ready that I can take her to the Academy."

"I am more than ready to go." I stand up going up to my room with my semblance leaving only rose petals in my wake. I come back down the stairs sliding down the staircase rails. Wearing my black corset and skirt with red highlights my red cloak around my neck and scythe on my back.

"Amazing preparation Ms Rose, shall we get going."

"Will do. This is gonna be so great Finally I'll be a huntress!" I say full of cheer bouncing in place.

"So much for you helping me walk." Yang points out rolling her eyes

"Yang I bet you'll be up and walking in no time. But now I have to go later bye!" mumbling the words quickly taking Kristen by the hand and out of the door.

 **(That wraps up this chapter for a little cliffhanger for what Ruby will encounter. New friends or perhaps foes that will give her trouble. Until next time please do feel free to comment and follow the story if you enjoy. Bye Bye for now and for my new special I'll post the next chapter 5 days from now. ADIOS)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Beacon Academy

 **(Before the Chapter starts I just want to apologize for my 2 month absence. I was having some technical troubles and some family issues that kept me from having a clear mind to even write and I won't discuss these matters any further I just hope that you all may forgive me for my leave. I would also like to make clear that the normal 8 to 10 day per chapter schedule will begin now that I'm back. And finally I hope you enjoy Chapter 7.)**

Ruby:

As we approached near the coast of the island I live on where Kristen said the airship landed. As the brown leaves fall from the oak trees and start to collect on the ocean's surface floating for a while before sinking into the deep blue.

"Well here it is." she points to the shiny airship that is a smaller version of a regular public airship with the Beacon Academy logo.

The two of us board the ship from the large metal platform that lowers and picks us up into it.

We walk to the passenger area of the ship with shiny seats with blue leather with tables in between two rowed seats facing each other.

I take a seat in the one nearest to the door and begins to look out of the window.

"Are you nervous."

"What should I be nervous about." I ask her.

"Well Beacon is a very prestigious academy aren't you not worried you won't be qualified of entry?"

"I'm sure whatever test they have for me I can pass it with flying colors." I say a little nervous.

"Umm what is the test exactly." I ask hesitantly

"Oh yes I forgot to inform you when we were at your home." she reaches into her bag and pulls out a folder with her name on the divider.

She opens it and looks for the information reading it with her finger.

"Ah yes here it is. So as it says here you will be taken to the academy and briefed on what you will encounter in the academies nearby training facility the Emerald Forest." she continues.

"You will be expected to survive for 3 days using what you have learned from your previous academy to deal with harsh recon situations or long missions."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops my palms and brown beginning to perspire.

"What! That's just as an entry test, I've never even been camping and it has to be in one of the most dangerous forests in Vale for 3 days."

"Well Ruby this school isn't any ordinary huntsman academy, need I remind you this one of the best in all of Remnant."

"I guess you have a point, if there not holding back on their requirements then why should I limit myself, besides how hard can camping a few days be."

"Would you like me to answer the question?" she inquires.

"You know what, maybe tell me what I have to work with." I say a bit concerned.

"What you have to work with?" she asks in a bewildered tone.

"Yeah what do I have in my advantage, do I get any equipment or food." I ask worried.

She flips through more pages in her portfolio and then sticks an empty hand into her book bag and pulls out a black folder with "ENTRY EXAM" written in bold letters on the cover.

She then opens the it and examines the writing on the pages squinting at some of the smaller details on the page.

"As it says here you will be given enough food and water rations to last 1 of the 3 days. As expected as a huntsman one should be prepared for any extreme circumstance that you may be placed in. Along with that you will be given a tent and small map of the area paired with a compass and matches."

"Well that's a little better than what I had originally thought I guess. As least I'm given something."

This is going to be much harder than I thought, how am I not even going to get a shred of help. Huh this must be the "real world" that Dad and Uncle Qrow always tell me about. I think to myself kicking thoughts around in my head.

"If you don't mind me asking is there any others taking this form of entry exam." I say looking up from staring down at the table in front of me.

"Well now that you mention it." she says rubbing under her chin. "There are a few more students applying that are taking this late form of entry exam.

"Ah yes, there are 2 more students who will part take in this activity with you." She announces in her best professional voice.

She continues, "There names are Erin O'Malley and Marianne Siluet. Two academy graduates from a school in Vacuo and Ms. O'Malley graduated top of her class."

"Thank goodness, I thought I had to do this alone." I sigh relieved.

"Well technically by default you will all be looking out for yourself they just so happen to be taking the same exam. But I do suppose you could work with them. If you find them that is."

"What do you mean by that." I inquire.

"Well The emerald forest is quite a big place and the boundaries are very broad and wide for this exam so you might not even run into each other till you have to meet on the cliff side that's west of the schools landing bay. And don't worry if you can't find the cliff side, just look for the one with white and silver colored column pedestals."

As she finished I hear the pilots voice over the loudspeaker, " We are now approaching the landing bay in Beacon academy the exits are down either halls down the left."

We both stand up from either seats slowly as the engine of the aircraft slowly hums until it completely stops.

We both step outside of the aircraft as the sun still hangs up in the sky, clear wispy clouds slightly covering the sky its colors a mixture of oranges reds and blues.

"It's about 7 o'clock sharp, and your trial will be on the early morning of 6am sharp the next day. You May spent the night in one of the vacant dorm rooms until tomorrow."

"But, I didn't bring anything with me. I thought we were going to test me and then I Would leave."

She turns back to me from pointing at a few housing units that have vacant rooms.

"Don't worry all these room's come with the bare necessities and if you want I could bring you some clothes to sleep in before lights."

"Well thanks I would really like that. Which dorms did you say were vacant again?"

"Just check the east wing of the main building and look for any vacant signs on the wall next to the door. Then just use the phone in there to call the main Building where the headmasters office is so we know your visiting to take the entry exam."

I give a half grin. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Don't mention it Ms. Rose."

"Please just call me Ruby."

"Alright then "Ruby" I hope you stick around longer than your exam date in this school, it could use more people like you."

A gust of winds blows through the multi shaped pavement path causing loose clothes and hair to flow through the wind as we look at each other.

Her brown eyes more apparent in the multiple shades of autumn around us.

"What a nice girl" I think to myself, pretty funny at times but that charade of being all professional isn't a bad look either.

"Thanks again" I wave to her as I walk down the paved path towards the center square of the academy.

"Good luck tomorrow" she waves back at me as she appears farther and farther away from my line of sight.

I turn forward and keep walking down the path. Getting the smell of the flower beds scattered across the sides of the path. A large fountain up ahead with benches and lush green oaks surrounding them in a circle.

As I was told I take slow strides towards the main building only a few paces from the fountain square. There I see a large bulletin board and taking up half the space being a map of the whole campus.

Looking through I see the area of the building she was telling me about and I begin walking west down more paved paths now lined with dust lamps beginning to turn on as the sun now slowly hides under the horizon.

The building itself is a massive silver colored structure with large glass panes present of the face the towering piece of architecture. The details of the building painted in red and yellow with a cement staircase leading to the front doors.

Past those doors it felt so familiar. The main room felt like that of a living room. With the way it was furnished it could be a room someone could live in. It had a flat TV hanging from the wall and across from it was a large black couch with a coffee table in front of it. A large bookshelf to the right of the couch against the wall and paintings scattered across all 4 of the red maroon walls. The walls next to it even had vending machines and a small arcade cabinet. And on the back of one of the 4 walls in front of the door is a large circular mahogany desk with a hologram monitor and keyboard, papers scattered across its surface.

Walking towards the front desk I look around to see no one else in the room.. I soon hear a small noises and mumbled and them a bump on the underside of the desk followed by an exclamation of pain.

"Oww…" the person under the desk says then standing rubbing the back of their head in pain.

They then suddenly look ahead and see me, a confused look on their face.

"I didn't know we were still getting new students at this time of the year."

"Well umm I'm kinda here for the entry exam for tomorrow. I was told I could stay the night here until then." I tell him.

"In that case, Welcome to the Beacon Academy. My Names Korrin and I'm in charge of this dormitory building."

His facial features are well defined, chiseled cheekbones and and red eyes. A very friendly voice and silky grey hair. He's wearing a uniform of some kind, black jeans and dress shoes with a white button up shirt untucked and a nametag with his name in a well written handwriting.

"And what might your name be lovely lady."

"Ruby Rose."

"What a wonderful name." He types something into his computer.

"Ah yes here you are, Ms Rose. Your room should be on the 5th floor, go down the hall take a left and it should be room 236. Please keep in mind that there might be 4 beds in each room but the already registered students are currently still in initiation and have no assigned teams, so there should be no problem with you staying there a night the rooms aren't needed.

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want to be bursting into a teams room unannounced."

He hands me the key card to the room from a desk drawer and hands it to me with my room number on it.

"Thank you." I say to him with a smile.

"Your most very welcome Ms Rose. I hope I get to see more of you around campus and good luck on your exam."

"I means a lot, thanks again."

Waving goodbye I head straight forward towards the elevator. Pushing the button the elevator descends to the ground floor and I get in. I pushing the button to the 5th floor I stand and think to what the test awaits me. Honestly I'm not sure how I'm going to survive in the notorious Emerald Forest. I had heard about its relentless environment and sickly creatures during my time at Signal.

The elevator reaches my floor and I get off walking down the hall lit with the small amount of sunlight that just grazes the windows and the bright lights that hang above me, searching for my room number which the key card corresponds to.

Counting the numbers on the room as I pass them.

"228...229...230...231…"

Turning the corner I see another hall of numbered doors which means I must be close.

"232...233...234...235 and 236."

Reaching in my pocket I take the key card and swipe it through the red key slot as the door makes a small and quiet click noise as the door opens wide revealing the content inside the room.

Four large windows face the room with red drapes on the sides of the windows and under those four windows are evenly spaced queen sized beds with red blankets and white bed sheets.

Small bookshelves on the sides of the walls with bookshelves above them. The walls a pearly white with brown wooden details and a door to the left to the.

I walk down the small corridor and stand in the middle of the room, completely surreal.

"I'm actually in a Beacon Academy dormitory."

I inhale deeply getting in all that Beacon air, running my hand across the drapes and pressing my cheek against the glass.

The euphoria starting to set I reach into my bag and unpack my clothes on my bed and then into one of the available dressers. Setting my folded scythe to lay against my bed post.

Reaching into my bag, pulling out my pajamas I set them on the nightstand next to my bed and begin to undress.

Taking off my cloak and setting it on the dresser I sigh and get completely undress folding my clothes and setting them on the dresser as well as turning off the lights only letting the warm glow of the lamp beside the head of my bed remain.

Slipping my sleeping top on and pajama pants I slightly unfold the covers on the bed sheets and slip in between the warm sleek red blankets and mattress as I gently lay my head on the pillow.

Reaching my right hand to turn off the maroon colored lamp leaving the room to be barely lit by the light of the moon seeping through the closed drapes illuminating the wall in front of me till me eyes soon then shut and my imagination then wonders.


End file.
